


坦白从宽

by JHelium



Series: 情热之魂 [2]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP, 现在报名即可免费享受一对一精品课程
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: 为了让灰烬专心学习魔法而进行的私人辅导。
Relationships: Orbeck of Vinheim/Ashen One, Orbeck of Vinheim/Original Female Character, Orbeck of Vinheim/Reader
Series: 情热之魂 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	坦白从宽

**Author's Note:**

> All灰烬前提下的欧贝克PWP。  
> 前篇：掠食者（李奥纳德）

欧贝克收了法术，中断了控制灵魂箭的教学，眯起眼睛审视灰烬。他们站在祭祀场后方的草地上，风呼呼地刮。灰烬左顾右盼，不敢和他对视。

这是第五次走神了，你怎么回事。欧贝克抱起手臂。如果你不想学了，请直说，不必浪费彼此的时间。你有你的使命，我有我的研究。

不是这样的。我只是。灰烬说到一半，闭了嘴，慢慢地在一旁的石头上坐下，神情颇像丧家犬。您能教我那种，能让人失忆的魔法吗。

欧贝克嗤笑一声。有意思。你想对谁下手？

我自己。灰烬盯着自己的脚尖，含糊其辞地回答。呃，有一段糟糕的经历，一个念头，在折磨我。我必须忘掉，否则我没法专心干任何事。

出乎她意料，欧贝克在她身边坐了下来。和那个家伙有关，对吧。他朝祭祀场里王座的方向偏了偏头，表情很平静。

灰烬背后的每一根寒毛都竖了起来。您怎么，您怎么会知道？她绝望地捂住了脸，在指缝间偷偷看他，身体却不合时宜地燥热起来。

别傻了，这是座石头房子，可里头也偶尔有风穿过。欧贝克不耐烦地说。他抓住灰烬的手，强硬地把它掰下来。你想忘掉什么？他的目光锐利，割开灰烬的皮肤，留下不可见的淡粉色伤痕，一阵阵发痒。

不要撒谎。别以为我什么都没有看出来，我不是瞎子。如果你想掩饰，就不要每次都用那种眼神看我。那真是一目了然。

灰烬扭着手腕，想把自己的手从欧贝克手中抽出来。够了。我要走了。欧贝克松开她的手，下一秒牢牢地钳制住她的下颌，逼她直面自己。

说出来。用你这张不擅撒谎的嘴说出来。他的额头与她相抵，眉头习惯性地蹙起。告诉我你想忘记的，或者拒绝我。干脆点。

灰烬睁大眼睛，努力挣扎，却毫无成效。手刃无数只怪物的骑士竟然无法挣脱一个法师。他们僵持了半晌，最后是做学生的那个首先妥协。她长叹一声，闭上眼，放松了僵硬的脖颈，甚至温驯地把自己的头颅往前送了送。

请您拥抱我，爱我。她低语，身体羞耻得发抖。我想要您。

欧贝克的嘴唇碰到她，他的吻生涩又温柔。他应该很久没有亲近过女人了，虽然我也算不得真正的女人。灰烬想。他们靠近，靠得更近，身体像水波中摇曳的水草般分分合合，厮磨着，交换逐渐沉重的濡湿呼吸。如你所愿。欧贝克在换气间隙用同样的低声回复，她感到他的手在她身上摸索，唤醒沉睡的兴奋感，最终解开了盔甲的皮带。

脱去衣物的过程简直漫长得不堪忍受。欧贝克半是啃咬半是吮吸地吻她的侧颈，锁骨，肩膀，胸脯。他的嘴唇移开后，苍白的皮肤上浮现出鲜红的痕迹。不死人的血液流动缓慢，这些吻痕和齿印会长久地留在那里，引起下一个脱下她的衣服的男人的嫉妒，或愤怒。那家伙想独占你。欧贝克自言自语着，语气凶狠。想都不要想，这没可能。他将灰烬按倒在草地上，手向下伸去，按在她的小腹上。在他以任何形式发出命令之前，灰烬就张开了双腿，缠住他的腰，脚跟搭在他的背上，急切地将他拉向自己。

进来。她伸出手环住他的脖子，声音缭绕着情欲的烟雾，泛红的眼尾湿漉漉。欧贝克的手压住她的大腿内侧，把她的腿分得更开，对着湿润的开口顶了进去。她尖泣一声，弓起了身体。这就是你想要的？他一边说，一边往里挺进。被自己的老师上？想不到我的学生这么放荡。

灰烬难堪地扭动着身体，咬住嘴唇堵回呻吟。求求您，别说了，我受不了。哈，心口不一。欧贝克嘲笑她，你明明很喜欢，夹得这么紧。他俯下身，堪称温柔地用舌尖撬开她的牙齿，咬咬她水光潋滟的嘴唇。这没什么可耻的，我不讨厌坦白的女人。

一直都在想这件事，对吧？从和李奥纳德干过那档事之后？虽然嘴上不饶人，欧贝克的动作却比李奥纳德温柔得多。在龙学院，不专心学习的学生要受到惩罚。他挺腰，性器顶端不断戳弄着灰烬穴道深处的敏感点。欧贝克不留情面地拒绝她请他放过那块地方的恳求，操得她闭不上嘴，手指陷进他后颈的皮肤里，脚趾蜷缩起来。你知道自己错了吗？

知道，我知道了。灰烬语无伦次。她被他弄得欢愉又痛苦，却又极力贴上他的身体，主动用下身的小嘴吞咽他，几乎整个人都渴求地挂在他身上，像是靠他的性器过活。知道你错在哪里吗？他修长的手指抵在她潮湿的下巴上，慢慢下滑，划过她不断滚动的喉咙，落在她胸乳中央。

我不该，这样想您。灰烬喘息着，指尖探进欧贝克的黑发里去。欧贝克突然退了出来。不对。他盯着灰烬迷茫的眼睛，恶狠狠地再度一口气撞进去，整根完全没入，撞到底。他的腹部和灰烬的臀部上尽是黏腻，捣出的淫靡水声听上去像某种肮脏又温暖的东西。

**你不应该对我隐瞒。**

**你不应该和别人做这种事。**

**你不应该对除我以外的人说爱。**

灰烬没有听见。她融化在高潮里，汗水把碎发黏在脸颊上。她失神地看着身上的人，徒劳地喊着老师，老师，仿佛在期待这个让她溺水的罪魁祸首大发慈悲把她拯救出来。欧贝克抱起她瘫软的身体，她身上全是他留下的斑驳痕迹。占有欲还在咆哮，要求更多。

这样，你就能安心学习魔法，还有寻找卷轴了吧。欧贝克拨开她的头发，生硬地说。别有什么自以为是的想法，我只是为了让你专注才这么做。

灰烬难得地顶撞了回去。现在您才是撒谎的那个。她困倦地哼哼着。您分明喜欢我，就像我喜欢您一样。我已经坦白了，现在轮到您了。

我是别无选择。欧贝克低下头，用一个吻堵住她的嘴，他鸦羽黑的发尾擦过她的脸颊。在两个人的学院里，我还能去喜欢谁。


End file.
